Tournament
Tournaments allow large numbers of pirates to compete against each other for prizes and pride. They can be started or joined by clicking on the tournament board, usually placed in inns and palaces. Tournament boards can also be purchased and placed in buildings. The tournament board Clicking on the tournament board gives you the option to find a tournament to join or start your own. Puzzle Competitions can also be joined from the tournament board. Joining a tournament Scroll through the list of tournaments to find one that is still open. The Details button will let you know more information for each tournament's settings and you can click on Join from there if you decide to participate. The different options are explained below in the Creating a Tournament section. Creating a tournament When you click "Create tournament" there are several options that pop up in the screen. The picture to the right shows the default settings and the specifics are outlined below. Puzzle Swordfight, Rumble, Drinking, and Treasure Drop are the only tournament puzzles. If a player lacks a subscription on subscription oceans, or a parlor badge on doubloon oceans, it is only possible to create tournaments for puzzles that are free that day. Rated Whether or not the games count as rated. Playing The options are one game per match or best two of three. Type The tournament type can be either single-elimination (with or without a playoff to 3rd and 4th place) or double-elimination. Single-elimination Once a player loses a match, they are eliminated. If the option to have a 3rd place playoff is chosen, prizes can be allocated for 3rd and 4th place. Double-elimination This type of tournament creates two brackets. If a player is eliminated from the starting bracket, they are placed in a loser's bracket. Players eliminated from this bracket are out of the tournament. The winner of the loser's bracket must face off against the winner of the main bracket. In order to win, the winner of the loser's bracket must win twice, since the other player has not yet lost. Seeding Seeding is how participants are matched-up for their matches. Byes, if necessary in the first round, are distributed according to seeding. There's been some controversy about seeding in larger tournaments for prizes such as familiars. Seeded by rating Pirates are matched-up evenly according to rating to stop the higher rated pirates from knocking each other out of the tournament in the early matches. Byes, if necessary in the first round, are given to higher-rated pirates. Random Pirates are matched-up randomly. Minimum pirates This is the minimum number of pirates that need to join the tournament for it to be able to start when the starting time comes. If this number is not met, the tournament will be cancelled and all prizes and PoE will be returned to the participants. Entry fee This number can be anything. If there is a fee, the PoE goes into the prize pot. Prize Tradeable items owned by the pirate (except for items which are presently equipped) starting the tournament can be added to the prize along with PoE. Items can be offered to the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th place finishers, however, the 3rd and 4th place options are not available for standard single-elimination tournaments. If the prize value including PoE, items, and entry fees are worth a total of at least 5,000 PoE, an automatic oceanwide tournament broadcast is sent once the minimum pirate number is reached. This broadcast does not reach those aboard ships unless the total value of the prize pool is 10000 poe or above or there is a familiar as a prize. Pot distribution There are several options for prize distribution. All items are awarded to first place, but PoE division possibilities are as follows. Cascading arithmetically Cascading arithmetically is 1 share, 1/2 share, 1/3 share, 1/4 share, 1/5 share, and so on. Even though first and second place get the same share as the cascading exponentially option, it will work out to less because there are more shares to distribute (assuming at least one 3rd place player). If a player has not won at least one round, such as by losing after a first round bye, the player recieves no shares. If a player's share is less than the entry fee, the player receives nothing, and the share is divided among the other players. Cascading exponentially The way cascading exponentially works is that first place gets 1 share, 2nd place gets 1/2 share, 3rd placers get 1/4 share, 4th placers get 1/8 shares, and so on. If a player has not won at least one round, such as by losing after a first round bye, the player recieves no shares. If a player's share is less than the entry fee, the player receives nothing, and the share is divided among the other players. Cascading exponentially to third This option is an exponential cascade limited to the first, second and third place finishers. First place gets 1 share, 2nd place gets 1/2 share, 3rd placers get 1/4 share, and everyone else gets nothing. If a player has not won at least one round, such as by losing after a first round bye, the player recieves no shares. If a player's share is less than the entry fee, the player receives nothing, and the share is divided among the other players. Winner take all As the option name says, the winner of the tournament takes everything. Starts in How many minutes will count down before the tournament starts. Local players only If this option is checked, the tournament will only appear on the tournament board in the location it was created and players must join from that location. Watching Once you join a tournament, a tournament summary will appear in the Ahoy! panel. The "Allow Watching" checkbox defaults to being checked. There are several reasons to uncheck this box: * On slower computers, watchers can cause the client to lag a bit. * Comments by watchers can be distracting. In addition, in Treasure Drop and Drinking games comments from watchers can lead your opponent to moves that he may not have found on his own. * In bring-your-own swordfighting, drinking, and rumbling tournaments, allowing watchers broadcasts which sword or mug you are using. If you don't have a second sword/mug/bludgeon to switch to between matches, this can put you at a disadvantage in future matches. If your next opponent finishes their match before you, they can watch your match and look up your sword or bludgeon's drop pattern, or choose a mug that counters your mug. Additionally, opponents may be able to analyze your strategies in Treasure Drop or Drinking matches by watching playing styles. Tournament broadcasts A tournament will be broadcast to anyone logged on once the following conditions have been met: *The prize pool is at least 5,000 PoE is broadcast to pirates on land (this can be entry fees and the pot bonus, and can also include items). A prize pool of at least 100,000 PoE or a familiar is broadcast to pirates on land and on ships *The minimum number of pirates has been achieved *Alternately, any tournament offering a familiar or a ship will broadcast (as long as the minimum required pirates have joined) Historical notes *The possibility to choose whether or not a tournament was rated was removed for some time, but reintroduced at a later point. * For a short time, there was an option for "immediate matches." This was used during the transition between the time when all matches for a round had to begin at the same time and the present system where all matches start as soon as both participants are known. *Some historical tournaments include: **Black Death's 8th Swordfighting Tourney for 4.12 million PoE See also * Automated tournament External/other links * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design *Official Official game documents Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology Category:In-game events